


Injustice Meets '66 (Hiatus

by EternalHope7



Series: Injustice ‘66 [1]
Category: Batman (1966), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: '66 Batman and Robin Baffle Everyone, Absurd, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Background Clark Kent/Diana (Wonder Woman), Batman's Cliche Bat-Wisdom, Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Good With Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Camp, Confusion, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Semi Seriously, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, On Hiatus, POV Multiple, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Regret, Ridiculous, Trauma, When Serious Dark Meets Bright Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: By unknown means the Batman of the Injustice universe is replaced by '66 Batman and Robin. No one is prepared for the dynamic duo.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Injustice ‘66 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989226
Comments: 98
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

The light from the flash of lightning faded and Bruce opened his eyes as the resounding crack of thunder echoed over the rooftops. He turned to Robin and gestured his young ward to his side.

"Perhaps we should continue on lower ground."

"Really?" Robin asked. "My legs are still sore from climbing - do you think we could go a bit further?" Bruce clapped his hand to the boy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not, old chum. Lightning often strikes taller objects first. We'll be safer at the street level."

"Gosh, Batman, yes." Robin nodded. "I should always place safety first." Bruce smiled at that.

"That's fine, Robin. To err is human. Come now," he encouraged the boy, "I see a fire escape there to our left. We'll go down it and make our way back to the house."

"Do you think Aunt Harriet made it home before the storm hit?" Robin asked him as they walked toward the far edge of the building. "I'd hate for her to catch a cold from this rain."

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"Help!" The sudden cry came from their right. A woman's voice - high and panicked. The two dashed across the rooftop and paused at the ledge. Bruce squinted through the rain. There! At the far side of the narrow alleyway a pair of crooks had cornered a young couple. He caught the too familiar glint of a gun in one of the vile coward's hands. Bruce pulled a Batarang loose and carefully judged the distance before he drew back and threw. His weapon sliced through the air and looped to strike the gun from the crook's hand. Bruce reached for the edges of his cape and held the tips out. Lightning flashed and the light cast his shadow across the villainous pair. They gasped and turned to look up at him.

"It's- it's _Batman_!" He frowned at the terror in the man's voice. Before the two could regain their wits to attack he leapt off the roof and landed in the shadows of the alley. Robin gracefully joined him.

"Leave those innocent citizens alone, you goons!" The boy cried out. To Bruce's surprise the criminals obediently raised their hands over their heads.

"You gotta let us go, man," the taller one of the two pleaded. "I just wanted to make a quick buck, that's all! We gotta go before Supe's squad gets here!" Robin shot him a confused look. Supe's squad? What was he talking about?

"The only place you'll be going is behind bars," his young ward rallied.

"Behind bars?" The shorter crook gave a dark laugh. "No. They catch us, we're going six feet below!" That didn't make sense. He and Robin were only going to turn them over to the proper authorities - Commissioner Gordon and his men would never stoop to such levels.

"You have nothing to fear from the GCPD," Bruce assured them. "If you'd like, we'll accompany you to ensure that you're treated fairly." This time it was the two crooks who shot confused looks at each other.

"What're you talkin' about?" The taller one asked. "There ain't been no GCPD since-" A brilliant light shone from behind the crime fighting duo. Both the goons and the citizens startled back at that. Batman turned and shaded his eyes. At the entrance of the alleyway stood two people in the strangest uniforms he'd ever seen. The oddly armored, black and red clothing made them look more like soldiers than officers of the law. Perhaps the Commissioner had requested new uniforms?

"Halt!" A woman's voice came from the dark helmet. "All of you put your hands up!"

"It's okay, officer," Bruce called to her. "We've relieved them of their weapon."

"Batman!? Holy fuck, is that seriously him?" Bruce frowned at the other officer.

"There's a lady present, officer," he gently reminded the man. "My- Robin as well." Turning from the two, Bruce looked back at the civilians. "Are you both all right?"

"Yeah, those crooks didn't hurt either of you did they?" Robin asked. The man and woman gave them uncomprehending looks.

"It's the nerves, old chum," he explained to his ward. "Let's give them a few minutes to regain their senses." He froze when he felt something small and yet instantly recognizable jam between his shoulder blades. The muzzle of a gun. Why would-?

"F-Freeze, Batman," the female officer ordered. "By the authority of Superman, we're taking you in for crimes committed against the Regime and humanity!"

"Holy subverted expectations!" Robin cried out in surprise "You can't arrest Batman! He hasn't broken any laws!" Bruce raised a hand to stop the boy from doing anything drastic.

"They're officers of the law, Robin," he reminded him. "I won't resist arrest. I'll sort this misunderstanding out with the Commissioner when we get to the station. For now, let's not make their jobs any harder than they already are." Bruce slowly put his hands behind his back.

"You're... you're _letting_ us arrest you?" The male officer asked in utter shock. Bruce nodded. Why was that so astounding to them? Not just the officers - the crooks and the citizens as well were all watching him in surprise. Something was wrong here. All they had to do was make sense of it - finding the solution always made things more clear. He heard the click of the handcuffs closing around his wrists. It felt strange to be on the receiving end. Bruce frowned as he was pushed out of the alley, the officers cramming him into their equally strange car. They'd hadn't even read him his rights. The two hesitated when it came to Robin.

"Look," the female officer addressed him, "I don't know what he promised you but you _don't_ want to wear that costume."

"It's my costume!" Robin protested. "Why wouldn't I wear it?" The male officer looked to his partner.

"Should we bring him in too? He's just a kid..."

"You're not taking Batman anywhere without me!" His young ward declared. "If he's under arrest then by golly, so am I!" The woman sighed at that.

"Superman would never hurt a kid," she told the man, "he'll probably be fine." Superman? _Probably_? Bruce's frown deepened. Was this mysterious man a new villain who somehow held the city under his sway? If so, how had he and Robin remained unchanged? He shifted to the far seat as his ward crawled into the car to join him.

"What's going on, Batman?" Robin asked as the officers took their places up front.

"I don't know, Robin," he confessed, "but I suspect that we'll soon find out."


	2. Chapter 2

It couldn't have been that easy. Damian had gotten the alert at the same time the others had. Batman and Robin in custody. Damian's lip had curled at that. Another Robin. Father was always so _quick_ to find replacements. He promised himself that this would be the last time. Father wouldn't escape them again. He had a plan of some sort, had even surrendered without a fight to his arrest, but Damian knew him. Not even Alfred's death could've changed the man's self righteous holier than thou mind. Now the question was simple. What was he planning? Damian turned it over in his mind as he cleared the last security line and stepped into the observation room. Superman and Wonder Woman were already there. They nodded to him as he joined them.

"Damian." Superman greeted him.

"Is he doing anything?" Damian asked as he peered in at father and the new Robin.

"Not yet," Wonder Woman replied.

"We _have_ to find out what he's planning. He'd never just give himself up." They'd taken away so many of his assets - what could father possibly have up his sleeve now? That he was confident enough to _allow_ himself to be taken in... Damian didn't like it.

"We will," Superman assured him. "Would you like to come with me?" Damian grinned.

"Of course." Together they left the observation room and walked to the interrogation room. The Kryptonian entered first and the teen shut the door behind them.

"Bruce," Superman greeted the man. Damian frowned when the replacement Robin gasped in genuine surprise and father's eyes widened behind the strange mask. Superman shot Damian a look, raising his eyebrow a touch. Had father managed to find the only child in Gotham who didn't know his identity? What rock had he yanked this Robin out from under? "I'm tired of playing your games." Superman walked forward to lean on the table and glare down at him. "Tell me - what's the plan this time?" Father cleared his throat and sat straighter. Damian frowned. Odd. Father had lost some weight. Some muscle. Perhaps being in hiding really had effected the man in some ways. It hadn't stopped him from laying Superman out in that alley, however.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and yet I don't know yours." Father looked straight at him. "Either of yours." Damian took a breath and slowly let it out. He was denying him, then? Fine. Damian crossed his arms and raised his chin at the man. The teen hadn't needed him in years - this wouldn't affect him. Superman shook his head.

"I honestly can't believe you, Bruce. Damian's the only family you have left now and you still reject him." The Kryptonian paused at that, his gaze going distant. "If I still had Lois... even just our child..." Father shot a confused look at the new Robin.

"Lois?" His acting skills were still the best Damian had ever seen. Whatever he was planning had to be foolish - Superman's eyes had narrowed at his tone. "I'm sorry. I don't know a Loi-" The Kryptonian backhanded him. Damian startled as instead of rocking back with the blow like he'd expected, father crumpled to the floor like he'd been genuinely hurt. A ploy for sympathy! Father always fought low and-

"Batman!" _That voice_. Robin had wriggled his way out of the cuffs - he fell to father's side and covered the man with his body. Damian... He... "Get back, you - you _vile brutes!_ " **Dick**. Damian blinked down at them. Impossible. Dick was dead. He _was_. The teen looked at Superman. The Kryptonian was staring at his hand. " _Get back_!" That fearful yell. He... He couldn't... Superman's hand was on his shoulder. Large, warm; grounding.

"We need to talk," the superhero murmured. Damian let himself be guided out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What _was_ that?" Diana turned to Kal-El for an explanation as he re-entered the observation room. The man's eyes gleamed blue as he stepped around her and studied the prisoners.

"It's not them," he quietly said. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked back to Batman and the new Robin.

"That's Dick!" Damian protested as he shouldered past them to point in at the young boy. "I know his voice! That's _him_!"

"He is... and he isn't." Kal-El wasn't making sense. "Our Dick was older," the Kryptonian continued. "This one can't be older than fifteen, sixteen. Bruce," he shook his head in confused wonder, "there's some light strain in his knees and shoulders but other than that he's almost completely healthy." The Amazon frowned.

"Do you think he finally submitted to a Lazarus Pit?" she asked.

"No." Kal murmured. "Their DNA matches our Dick and Bruce but their vitals - they're completely different." He stepped closer to the glass as his confusion faded into weariness. "Batman has to be behind this somehow, I just don't understand it. What is he _planning_?" The man mulled it over. "Diana?" She looked to him. "Would you be willing to use your lasso on them? I..." He hesitated. Looked back down at his hand. "I don't think I should go back in so soon."

"Of course." She looked to Damian. “Would you like to-”

“No.” The boy shook his head. Crossed his arms as he stepped back. She wouldn’t push him on this. Diana walked past the men and entered the narrow hallway. She reached the interrogation room and quietly entered. Robin was in the process of helping the other Batman back into his seat. He stopped when he saw her and leaned closer to the older man. Neither of them looked at her with any recognition, hidden or otherwise. Just like how they had looked at Kal-El and Damian.

“May I sit down?” she asked.

“Not if you’re going to hit Batman!” Dick snapped. Diana looked at the older man. He sat forward in his chair, one hand cradling his neck.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "We thought you were someone else." Dick shot her a disbelieving look. The Amazon reached for her lariat as she approached the table and then offered the end to the other Bruce. He eyed it for a long moment before cautiously taking it. Diana looped her end around her wrist. "This is my Lasso of Truth," she told them, "given to me by the Gods. I cannot lie to you while I wear it. Please," she gestured to the other end, "will you wear it as well?"

"Don't, Batman," the young man discouraged him. "Who knows what it'll do to you." The other Bruce laid a calming hand on Dick's shoulder before he turned to look her in the eye.

"If it will help clear this situation up, I'll do it." He wrapped the other end around his own wrist. The two stared down at the lasso in surprise as its gleam brightened to a shining gold.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"Bruce Wayne." If they needed any more proof that he wasn't their Bruce then that simple admission was it. "I'm a well off citizen of Gotham who also goes by Batman, a deputized officer of the law." A deputized officer? Batman frowned at her. "You're surprised?"

"Our Batman is a vigilante - he would never join the police to that extent."

"A vigilante?" The strange man sounded just as baffled as she felt. "That makes no sense. How does he work with law enforcement then? How would any evidence he gathered be admissible in court-?"

"There can't be two Batmans!" Dick cut in. "He's Batman," the boy gestured to him, "the _only_ Batman!" He paused then, giving them a look of startled understanding. "The way those people looked at us; what she's saying..." Dick slapped a fisted hand into his palm. "That's it, Batman! It's False Face! That scoundrel is impersonating you again with his ridiculous Dark Knight Detective ripoff!" Dick leaned back and sighed. "I thought we'd gotten past that silly Bat-Business." The both of them shuddered at that.

"Bat-Business?" Diana asked.

"A while ago False Face produced a television show about Batman that portrayed me as a violent, ill-mannered thug. The actor playing me would savagely deal with the criminal element, hence, Bat-Business," Bruce replied. "That's good thinking, Robin, but..." The man thoughtfully tapped his gloved hand against the table. "Did you look around while we were being transported here?" Dick shook his head. "The citizens we passed were dressed oddly. I saw many women wearing unreasonably short pants even in the cool of the night while men wore clothing that was, perhaps, a bit too casual. I then looked beyond the people. The city - it's... wrong." Dick cocked his head.

"Wrong?"

"I saw run down buildings; litter in the streets. Normally bright and well kept storefronts were shabby and dark. Perhaps our villainous foes could change a block or two, but the city as a whole?" Batman shook his head. "No. There's more to this than we can understand right now, Robin. We should focus on cooperating with these people to find the answer."

"Diana?" Ka-El's voice sounded in her ear. The Amazon touched her earpiece.

"Yes, Superman?"

"The others are getting here. Come out, we need to talk about this." She nodded and stood from her seat, reaching out to unwind the rope from Batman's wrist.

"My colleagues are arriving," she explained. "I'll return once we've discussed the situation." Turning from the strangers she made her way out of the interrogation room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another_ Batman _and_ Robin. Just thinking about it made Barry's head hurt. Not older or younger versions pulled out of the past or the future in a desperate attempt to fight them, but entirely different people who were also nearly the same. Well, not exactly the same. These new versions spoke in weirdly dated ways - watching their discussion with Diana had been like seeing an episode from one of the old shows he'd watched as a kid.

"This is _so_ weird," Shazam muttered. The boy was in his adult form, leaning against the one way glass like it'd let him get a better view of their captives. Barry frowned at the thought. Was it right to be holding them like this? As far as he could tell the two inside hadn't _actually_ committed any crimes yet. The only thing they were guilty of was looking like the real Batman and Robin. Or... _being_ them, but not... Yeah, this was definitely making his head hurt. Damian leaned against the glass, keeping his back to the two as he glared at the floor. Beside him, Cyborg crossed his arms as the Amazon rejoined them in the small room.

"We're absolutely sure that it's not them?" he asked her. "Batman's gotten around the lasso before..."

"While we were joined by the lasso it showed me his heart." Wonder Woman shook her head. "He is _not_ our Batman."

"The question is - what do we do with them?" Superman asked as he looked around their small semicircle. Shazam gave the Kryptonian a confused look.

"What do you mean? If they're not our Batman and... and Robin, we should let them go."

" _What_?" Cyborg rounded on the boy in surprise. "We can't pass up this opportunity-"

"No, he's right." Damian straightened up as they all turned to him. "Think about it. Father's going to expect us to try to keep them. If we let them go instead, they could draw him out for us."

"Bruce'll have planned for that," Superman said, his voice souring. "He always does."

"Then we'll give him a target he can't resist." The teen gave a hollow smile. "I'll go with them."

"Damian, no," Wonder Woman protested. She reached for Damian but he stepped back.

"I won't ask you to fight your father." Superman told him. The hollow smile went sharp.

"You don't have to. I don't want Father going anywhere near him." Barry caught the way his eyes flickered to the alternate Dick. "When he comes for us I'll hold him off long enough for backup."

"He'll have pills," the Kryptonian cautioned him. Damian smirked, tapping his own thin belt.

"So will I."

"What about them?" Barry had to ask, pointing in at the strangers. " _They_ don't. While you and your dad are busying beating each other up, who's going to be watching out for them?"

"I will." Wonder Woman declared. Barry looked at her in surprise. She reached down to lightly touch her lasso. "It is an Amazon's duty to protect the weak." She turned to Damian. "I promise you, no harm will come to either of them."

"I don't care about father's duplicate." The teen told her. "Just make sure that nothing happens to Dick." Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you kidding me? That Batman hasn't done anything to you!" Cold blue eyes met his.

"I don't care," Damian repeated. God, where had they gone so _wrong_ with him-

"Keep your comms on at all times." Superman instructed him. "If Bruce does come out, call one of us immediately." Damian nodded at that, turning to leave the room. Barry crossed his arms and caught Shazam's eye. Were they seriously going to use innocent people as bait? But then... He looked away. Did _he_ really have any right to judge? He'd chosen the Regime after all. Chosen their way of doing things. He shook his hands out and tried to forget the feel of the broom. As the others began to file out of the room he joined the back of the small line.

"Flash." The man paused and looked back. Superman stared at him. "If this works, can we count on you to do the right thing?" Barry's hands tightened. "Barry?" The Kryptonian's tone hardened. He took a breath and then looked at the floor.

"Yeah. I will." Not waiting to be dismissed, Barry turned his back on Superman and walked out into the hallway. It was hard to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth but he'd been getting better at it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce looked up as the door to their room swung open, the tall lady from before re-entering. A young man dressed in black and dark blue armor followed her in.

"Ma'am," he greeted her. "I assume your cohorts have reached a decision?"

"You'll be released," she told them before gesturing back to the new stranger. "Nightwing will go with you." Stepping forward she freed Bruce from his handcuffs. He pulled them off and set them on the table as Robin cautiously stood.

"Thank you for the offer," Bruce began, "we-"

"It wasn't an offer." The young man interrupted him. Bruce glanced at Dick - his ward's eyes narrowed in offence.

"We don't need a babysitter," Dick told them. "I don't know what's going on in Gotham but we know our way around the city."

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Nightwing insisted.

"Well, I-"

"Robin." Bruce placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "As I said before, it looks like things have changed. We would be wise to have someone who knows the current situation." Dick took a breath and then let it out in a heavy sigh.

"You're right, Batman. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he assured his ward. "I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this soon enough." He stood and Dick moved to be at his side. The lady led them out as their new addition walked behind them. Back through cramped hallways and suspicious stares they went, and Bruce felt a weight on his shoulders lighten as they stepped out of the department and into the fading light of the day. "We'll return to the Batcave," he tested out the suggestion. The lady gave a nod before walking back inside and the other young man rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd want to go there first," he muttered under his breath.

"Why're you being so rude?" Dick asked. Nightwing flinched at that. "Batman hasn't done anything to you!" The other young man's lips curled back in a bitter grin.

"He's made my life a living Hell. We'd all be better off without him." Seeing the confrontation coming Bruce tried his best to head it off.

"I know that we're all a touch stressed right now, but arguing amongst ourselves won't help fix anything. Nightwing, was it?" The youth turned a suspicious look on him. "Do you have an automobile we could make use of or will we need to hail a taxi?" Those bright blue eyes showed disbelief for a second and then the young man turned from him.

"We'll borrow one of the Regime cars. Stay here while I go get the keys." Dick watched as Nightwing went back inside. The moment he was out of earshot Dick leaned in to whisper to Bruce.

"Do you think we should scram before he comes back?" Bruce considered it and then shook his head. There were just too many questions to go running off blindly. So long as Nightwing stayed civil he was content to let the young man be their guide. If it really came down to it Bruce was certain he could take him down, but he sincerely wished it wouldn't come to that. "Well, I hope other people aren't like him and that flag colored man. He smacked you real good back there."

"We can't judge what we don't know, Dick." He told the boy.

“You may not want to but I can." Dick's frown deepened. "I don't trust them, this is all just too strange." Bruce hesitated. He'd never really been one for open displays of affection while in uniform - their enemies loved to target Robin for all manner of cruel traps and tricks. Yet... He reached up and stroked his ward's hair, hoping it would comfort the boy. Dick shut his eyes at the feeling and Bruce took their quiet moment to appreciate the boy's presence. This would have been _far_ more difficult to face without him here. It was a comfort to have at least one familiar face to turn to.

The door to their left swung open and Nightwing stepped out. Bruce lowered his hand and stepped back as those narrow blue eyes watched him. If looks could kill... Just what had happened to the youth to turn him so completely against Batman? Another question with no answer.

"This way." The young man led them down a narrow sidewalk and past a row of armored cars before he stopped at the last one. Nightwing unlocked it and got in on the driver's side. Both Bruce and Dick hesitated. "Well?" It felt... odd to not be the one driving. He had to admit that he'd gotten used to being behind the wheel. Dick headed for the back passenger side as Bruce opened the car door and got in to sit shot gun. Once his ward was inside and they'd all buckled themselves in Nightwing started the car and pulled out of the truly sizeable parking lot. Yet another oddity, Bruce thought to himself as they passed more heavily armored vehicles. Why was the GCPD driving military vehicles around the city? Gotham's colorful criminals could each cause their fair share of damage but surely none of them would warrant a reaction like this. He shook his head. 

"We'll fix up our equipment once we return to the Batcave," he declared. A return to familiar ways would surely be grounding for them both. "Strange circumstances are no reason to let maintenance fall be the wayside."

"What about your neck?" Dick asked, looking at him in concern. Bruce thought about it. It was a classic case of whiplash that would be inconvenient if they had to face any threats.

"I'm certain that I'll have a neck brace somewhere in the manor. We'll just have to hope that tomorrow is a peaceful day." He frowned as they passed more rundown buildings and littered sidewalks. It was odd to see the city like this. What could have possibly happened to change things so quickly? It couldn't had been Catwoman, she'd never aspire to live in such filth. The Joker, then? No. At least, he didn't think so. Bruce knew he'd never _fully_ understand the clown's way of thinking but there was nothing even slightly funny about this. It also wasn't the Riddler. There were no questions printed on the dirty scrapes of crumpled newspaper as far as he could tell.

"Gosh, Batman." He looked back at Dick. "The city really is a mess! I can't believe that the mayor has let things get so bad - where are the street sweepers?" Bruce shook his head.

"I'm not sure, old chum. That's another question we'll have to find the answer to." His youthful ward sighed at that, his head flopping back against the car seat as he slouched down in it. Any other day Bruce would've reminded him of the importance of good posture but today he instead looked back out at the city. They were certainly in strange times now. He had to hope that after a good rest things would start to make more sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about eventually doing a companion piece to this following Injustice Batman in ‘66 Gotham. Does that sound like something you guys would be interested in?

The drive back to the Batcave had been a quiet one, his unwelcome passenger and Dick content to marvel at whatever changes they were apparently seeing in the city. He wondered for a moment what theirs was like to get such a response. Damian took a breath and let it out as they finally entered the cave. Bringing the car to a stop he unlocked the doors to let them out.

"Holy tech upgrades," Dick said in a low, awed voice as he got out and look around. "Look at all of this, Batman! How has the Batcave changed so much? We were only gone for a few hours!"

"It's not your cave," Damian finally decided to explain. "This is fa-" He hesitated. "Our Batman's Batcave." The two brightly dressed strangers shared a baffled look. "You're from some other, _strange_ world." Or straight out of the Twilight Zone for all their bizarre mannerisms.

"You must be joking." Dick said. Damian shook his head.

"I'm not."

"I... see." Batman slowly said. Dick spun to face him, his absurdly bright yellow cape swinging with the motion.

"You believe him?"

"Look around us, Robin." The man gestured to the computer screens and terminals. "These technical advancements - they're like nothing I've ever seen before. It's clearly ahead of our time." Dick stepped closer to him.

"You... You really think so?" he asked.

"Unfortunately it's the only logical conclusion." Batman told him, sounding grim. "The people, the city; this technology. The differences are too great and too complicated for this to be a charade."

"But another world? Surely not!"

"It is a lot to take in, Robin," the older man said. "I suggest that we set out our own tools for maintenance tomorrow. The routine will surely give us something to focus on."

"I thought you wanted to do that tonight?" Dick asked.

"No man can think well under such trying circumstances as these. We'll need our wits about us tomorrow." The younger man nodded at that and Batman reached down to unhook his utility belt. Damian watched as the strange man gradually emptied out an assortment of small things from his oddly bulky compartments. The thunk of a heavier object made him look down. Was that...? He leaned closer. A hook? Shaped like... a bat wing?

"Our Bat-hook," Dick explained with a faint smile when noticed Damian looking at it.

"What would you possibly need that for?" he couldn't help but ask. He was used to seeing weapons and various forms of batarangs - what were all these other tools?

"Sometimes we have to go through barred windows - Batman cuts them off and I hang them up," the younger boy replied. "We can't just toss them willy nilly in the streets after all. What if we accidentally hit a pedestrian?"

"Exactly, Robin," Batman agreed with him. Damian eyed him as he set a can on the table. Damian reached out to turn it towards him and couldn't help but stare at the words.

"It this _seriously_ shark repellent spray?"

"Do be careful with that," Batman cautioned him, "the cap can be a bit touchy sometimes." The man watched him until Damian pointedly set the spray can down. The teen stepped back and watched in a growing sense of disbelief as Batman then dusted himself off with a rag and proceeded to do the same for Dick. Just... What the _fuck_? Once the both of them apparently deemed themselves clean Batman looked back to him.

"Well, Nightwing, how about we head upstairs and settle in for the night? I think some sleep will benefit all of us." Beside him, Dick heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, Batman. I doubt I'll be able to sleep knowing we're in some alternate universe."

"We'll have to try our best, old chum," the man told him. "Nightwing," he looked at Damian, "if you'll lead the way?" Feeling like the universe was playing some absurd joke on him, Damian did as asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian woke to the smell of pancakes. He frowned as he rolled out of his bed and combed his hair back with his fingers. Pausing to readjust his armor the man then followed the smell down through the hallway and towards the kitchen. For a moment he felt hope rise - he'd turn the corner and see Alfred. The older man would smile and welcome him in. They'd sit down and eat together just like the old days...

"Ah, Nightwing!" Batman's weirdly cheerful voice cut his fantasy short. Damian grimaced as he stepped into the kitchen and then stopped and stared. Batman smiled up at him from his place at the head of the table. The man's cowl was beside his plate. He wore a thin black and yellow neck brace. "Good morning! I hope you don't mind that Robin and I made breakfast. Come," he encouraged him, "sit." Damian glanced at Dick. The younger boy had removed his mask as well. It felt hard to breath as Dick smiled as well. He didn't look _exactly_ like Damian's brother but the small similarities were enough to make him look away.

"We were just talking about our plans for the day," Dick filled him in as Damian sat down beside him. Plans? What plans? Batman forked two pancakes onto his plate and then held out the syrup. Damian slowly took it. The older man returned to cutting up his own pieces.

"I thought you were going to clean your equipment?" Batman nodded.

"We will," he assured him, "but Robin and I have decided that the city should come first." The city? What were they talking about? No, he had to take this one thing at a time.

"You can use your names around us," Damian told them. "Everyone knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman and Dick Grayson w- _is_ Robin." The two shared an uncertain look. Batman cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't want to get into the habit of it," he explained. "It would be catastrophic if we were returned to our own world and accidentally used our real names there."

"Fine." Damian picked up his fork and knife and cut into the top pancake. He tried to ignore the look the two shared again. It felt weird being in the kitchen with them. Father had always liked to eat down in the Batcave, leaving his children and allies to eat above. That he, or at least, an alternate version of him would be perfectly content to sit at the table was weird. "So, what were you planning?" he asked between bites.

"Gotham City is a mess!" Dick exclaimed. "We're going to start cleaning it up." Damian smirked down at his plate. So they were already acting high and mighty. He could forgive Dick, he _had_ to, but the other Batman? Damian sat back and watched the man eat. He'd get the same lesson father had gotten. No one stood up to the Regime. They'd eventually track down father's cohorts and once that was done there'd only be this strange Batman left to face Superman. He didn't have any pills. The fight would be over with a single punch. Mm. He glanced at Dick. The younger man still trusted and idolized him. That'd be... a problem. No one would hurt the boy but if his display back at the department had been anything to go on Damian would have to step in to stop him from accidentally hurting himself.

"We'll start once we've finished breakfast." Batman said. Damian chuckled into his food. Yes, there it was. He was finally back on familiar ground now. How fitting that the common trait between the two Bruces would be their sheer arrogance. "We'll take a break for lunch and then call it a day at dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fine by me, Batman." Dick said. They really thought it'd be that easy? Batman looked at Damian. He was waiting for a reply?

"Sure." The older man smiled at that and rose from his seat. He put his cowl back on and then moved to place his plate in the sink. Dick handed him his own plate.

"Thanks, Batman."

"You're welcome, Robin." He put it in and looked back at Damian as he finished off the last pieces of his pancake. Accepting the third plate and putting it down he turned with a rather dramatic flourish towards the two boys.

"Now, to the clean up!" Damian leisurely stood as Dick left the table and went around the corner. Damian looked up at the man.

"You saw what Superman did. Do you seriously think you can-" 

"Here you go, Batman!" A green gloved hand reappeared around the corner holding two... brooms? And a dustpan? Batman took them and walked out of the kitchen. "Will you hold the door for me?"

"Of course," the older man assured him. Damian frowned as the brightly dressed boy tugged a large, wheeled trash can into view. What? He knew father had never had one of those in the manor. Where had they gotten it? Following the two down the hallway he watched as Batman opened the front door and held it wide for Dick. The boy carefully pulled it through the door and then walked it down the steps. Once he'd reached the pathway he started towards the driveway. Batman motioned for him to follow Dick and Damian slowly did so in growing uncertainty. Together they walked after the boy as he pulled the trash can out past the gated entrance. Dick pushed it to a stop up against the wall that separated the manor from the public sidewalk. What was happening? Damian slowed to let Batman walk ahead of him and he watched as the older man handed the other boy one of the brooms. Batman stooped to place the dustpan before the trash can and then turned to walk in the opposite direction of Dick. He looked between the two in mounting disbelief as the alternate version of his brother set to work sweeping up the loose clutter on the sidewalk.

No. No _fucking_ way. Damian turned to look back at the other Batman and sure enough he was also sweeping the goddamn trash up. Like it was nothing. Like this was something they did every day. He stood there _in his Batsuit_ _in broad daylight_ and continued to sweep the fucking crumpled cans back towards the dustpan. The older man saw his baffled look and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's every citizen's responsibility to help keep the streets clean."

"You're _Batman_!" Batman didn't sweep up messes! He ran across rooftops in the night and beat Damian's face in every chance he got! He punched people through walls and-

"I'm a citizen of Gotham first," the older man replied. "Heroics are important, but being a good citizen is what counts the most." What... what insane universe had father pulled these two from? What mad world existed where this made sense!? No. This... this-! Damian stepped back from the pair and reached for his earpiece.

"Cyborg," he called in.

"What's up?"

"I need someone else."

"What?" The voice in his ear turned baffled. "Why? Did something happen?"

"They're too weird! They made _pancakes_ and _ate at the table_ and now they're _sweeping the Goddamn_ -"

"Nightwing!" Batman's affronted tone made him look back at the older man. What, this one didn't like cursing?

"Anyone," he said into his earpiece. "I'll work with anyone."

"Flash is on his-" Cyborg began as a gust of wind blew the trash further across the sidewalk and both Batman and Robin raised their capes to shield themselves, "way there." Damian had to work hard not to startle as the speedster appeared in front of him. He hated it when the man did that!

"What's wrong?" Flash asked, concerned. Damian pointed at the alternate duo.

"Them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Robin: "Gotham City is a mess! We need to clean it up!"  
> Damian: "Aha, you mean take down the criminals and the Regime!"  
> Batman and Robin: *begin to pick up actual trash*  
> Damian: "What?"  
> Batman and Robin: "What?"  
> Imagining that absurd situation is what actually kicked off this whole story lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce frowned as he looked at the man in bright red and yellow. He could have sworn the stranger hadn't been there before...

"Holy unexpected appearances!" Robin cried out in surprise, the boy stepping back to his side as they studied the new man. He cocked his head in curiosity as he eyed them in return.

"Do you always talk like that?" the stranger asked. Robin mirrored his confusion.

"Like what?"

"Please," Bruce stepped in and stepped up to the man. "I don't believe we've met before." He offered his hand. "I'm Batman and this is Robin. May I ask who you are?" Either a criminal or another hero based on his costume. Bruce knew it was never truly wise to judge based on appearances, yet what he'd seen so far indicated that the normal folk of the city wore regular, if strange, attire. This was something completely different. The stranger stared down at his hand. He slowly accepted the handshake.

"Well, if I needed any more proof that you really aren't our Batman," he quietly muttered to himself. The man cleared his throat and raised his voice. "I'm Flash." The Flash looked back in the direction of Nightwing and sighed as Bruce finally noticed that the younger man had disappeared.

"Rude," Robin muttered. The Flash gave them an amused look.

"That's _all_ you think he is?"

"Is there more to him, then?" Bruce asked. "More to," he gestured around at the dark city, "this?"

"Da- Nightwing didn't tell you?" The man paused and, strangely enough, eyed the skies. “How about we talk inside? It won't really do anything if Superman's listening in," he sheepishly admitted, "but just trying always helps."

"That's the third time we've heard mention of this 'Superman'," Bruce said. "Tell me, who is he?"

"You know," the Flash said, as if he really expected him to. "Superman. Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive. Red eyes, take warning." Bruce shared a baffled look with his young ward. What madness was the man spouting. He frowned at them. "You... really don't know?"

"We know a lady who matches most of that description. She's a real wonder to see in action," Bruce told him, "but men? I know many humble men who could be called super. Our fellow agents of the law, brave first responders; lifesaving doctors. Yet they're all normal men. None can do the things you speak of."

"You _don't have_ a Superman," the Flash slowly said as his eyes widened behind his mask. "That's why you didn't react to him back at the department. You _really_ didn't know him!" He gave a disbelieving laugh. "A world without Superman..." What little Bruce could see of his expression darkened in grim amusement. "I don't know if you're lucky or not."

"Is he the reason Gotham is like this?" Bruce asked.

"It's..." The man hesitated. "Complicated."

"You can tell us over tea, then," he declared. "Robin, leave the trashcan and brooms there. We'll resume our cleaning once this mystery has been unraveled." He gestured for the brightly dressed man to take the lead and then the two of them followed him back towards the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

"-and then we found you and Robin," the Flash finished. They stared at him in horror. He cut himself another piece of pancake. "Man," he said with forced happiness as he dipped it in syrup and continued to eat, "these are _amazing_. Are you also a cook where you come from?"

"... Aunt Harriet takes pride in expanding our cooking abilities," Bruce quietly said. He almost didn't catch the confused look the other man shot him. A city. Gone. Bruce... He couldn't wrap his head around the horror. Even in their fine city the dynamic duo had been unfortunate witnesses to death. Men and lady goons done in by their own greed or caught in accidental crossfire. It had always been unpleasant, but this? A whole city of innocent civilians? Dead by the hand of this universe's Joker? This universe's Dick and Alfred- Bruce looked down at his now cold tea. That the mad clown's act hadn't been the end of it, only the _beginning_... How had this world become so twisted and depraved? A grieving alien ruling by fear, people who had once been heroes helping keep him in power. _Dick and Alfred_. Bruce couldn't understand-

"'Aunt Harriet?'" The Flash shook his head. "Is she like your version of Alfred?"

"We have Alfred as well," Bruce told him. He looked again at his tea and then pushed it slightly away. He tried to ignore how his hand shook. Dick sat perfectly still at his side. The boy hadn't spoken a word since the Flash began his awful tale. His ward was pale, paler than Bruce had ever seen him. Bruce cleared his throat. "Thank you for informing us of these... these horrible events. I'm sorry," he apologized, "we- we've never encountered these situations before. Will you please give us some time?"

"Yeah, of course." The man disappeared in between blinks and Bruce turned to focus on his young ward. He hesitated for a moment before pulling off his cowl. Setting it aside he reached out to gently take Dick's hand.

"Dick?" He quietly asked. The boy finally looked up at him. Bruce closed his eyes. He should have sent Dick away the moment the Flash had began describing what had happened to Metropolis. Guilt ate away at him as he pushed his chair back and carefully tugged the boy up. "Come with me," he said. Leading his ward back into the living room he angled for the couch and encouraged him to sit. Dick's arms were around him the moment Bruce joined him. The man took the edges of his cape and wrapped the dark fabric around his ward as he pulled the boy close and held him. Dick took a thin, gasping breath as his shoulders began to shake. "It's all right," Bruce murmured as his shivering ward curled into him. "It's okay. We're here, we're safe. Just... just focus on me." He reached up to run his hand through Dick's hair as he fought off his own horror at the world around them. Dick _needed_ him right now. He would deal with his own emotions later. "I'm sorry," Bruce apologized to him. "I never thought it'd be that horrible-"

"Don't," his ward managed to say. "Please, I don't want to... to talk about it." Bruce looked down at him. He tucked the boy's head to his shoulder and closed his own eyes as they sat together. "I want to go _home_ ," Dick whispered.

"I know," Bruce murmured. "We will."

"How?"

"We'll find a way," he assured his boy.

* * *

Damian stared in at the two from his new vantage point in the now empty dining room. He felt strange watching them huddle together. Father would have never done that for their Grayson. Perhaps a single touch and look, but this? Not whatever this was. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms. He was unnerved by the odd display taking place before him.

"I think we should give them some privacy," the Flash whispered. Damian glared up at the man. The speedster was also looking at the two. He had a strange look on his face. "Come on." Being with him would undoubtedly be better than staying here and feeling things at the alternate pair. He shoved his emotions down and nodded. Together they left the dining room and quietly made their way out of the manor. Damian shivered in the warmth of the rising sun. He couldn't go back in there. Not right now. Not while Dick was like that and Batman was, was- "You know," the Flash started. Damian looked to him. "I'm... envious," he admitted. The teen was almost glad at the confusion he felt now at the admission. Envious? "That they can still be horrified by what's happened." The Flash looked down at his hands as he opened and closed them. "I miss that. I..." He stood in silence for a long moment before he streaked away in a blur of red. Damian stared at the spot where he'd stood and then started down their long driveway. He didn't want to go back inside. The teen reached the gated entrance and let himself out. He made it a block away from the manor before a hand reached out to close on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as at the familiar touch.

"Damian? Are you all right?" Wonder Woman asked him. He looked up at her - she watched him with a concerned expression.

"I want to go back to the Watchtower," he said. She looked back at the manor.

"What happened?"

"Take me," he told her. It came out as both a request and a plea. She nodded and reached for his hand. Damian accepted her hold as they rose into the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Dick finally stirred in his arms and Bruce pulled back so the boy could sit up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him. His young ward hesitated.

"Better. I think." Bruce clapped a hand to his shoulder and smiled.

"Good."

"What's the plan, Bruce?" Dick asked. Bruce closed his eyes and took a breath. He slowly let it out.

"We do the right thing, just as we always have," he replied.

" _How_? This is bigger than anything we've faced before! A whole planet gone wrong..."

"You're wrong there, Dick," Bruce gently corrected the young man. "A few individuals have lost themselves to grief. The people merely followed their lead. If we can help at least some start the proper grieving process, perhaps that will let them begin to think clearly."

"How would we do that?" the boy asked.

"I'm not sure," Bruce admitted. The scope of this problem truly was much larger than the two were used to dealing with. How did one go about helping a planet of people grieve their losses? "I'll need time to think on it," he told his ward. "We can start by finishing the sidewalk." Dick sighed.

"I don't know. Picking up trash seems less important now." Bruce reached for his cowl and slipped it back on.

"Think of it as one small step in the right direction." Bruce suggested. "As the expression goes - 'Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour.'" He watched as the young man mulled it over.

"Aha!" Dick turned to him, a touch of life back in his eyes. "The modern French form of 'Rome was not built in one day!'"

"Correct," Bruce said as he smiled. "Now," he offered boy his broom, "I believe we have work to do." Dick took the broom as the man retrieved his own. Together, they headed back out to the quiet Gotham streets. Bruce was glad that they had left the trashcan outside. He set his pan down beside it and walked back to the far end of the sidewalk. Dick returned to his place at the far side and then they both set to work. Bruce settled into a thorough, slow pace as he let his mind wonder. How to help a planet of people grieve...

* * *

Damian pulled his knees to his chest and listened as the others chatted about the security footage.

"Man," Cyborg continued, "when you said they were sweeping the sidewalks I really thought you were pulling my leg."

"I told you!" The Flash sounded better now after his run. "I can't make this stuff up! Please tell me that you're recording it."

"Oh, you bet I am. Recording, making copies; burning them onto physical discs as backups - this'll survive anything." Damian rolled his eyes. They all looked back as Wonder Woman and Superman entered the surveillance room. Superman's arms were firmly crossed. Damian fought down the urge to hunch his shoulders at the alien's clear disapproval.

"Diana told me what happened," he said as the older teen turned his seat to face the two superheroes. "While I understand that you wanted some space, I'm going to need you to stay closer to the duplicates next time."

"I will," Damian murmured. Superman nodded before he looked at the Flash and Cyborg.

"I thought I had the both of you on monitor duty. Last time I checked, there was more than one street in Gotham." The two younger men cleared their throats as they swiveled their seats back towards the monitors. "Damian, are you ready to go back?" Damian nodded as he stood from his seat. He took Wonder Woman's offered hand and held on tight as she flew them back towards the teleporter.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce shaded his eyes in the high sun as he looked around at their surroundings. Ah, there. A public use trashcan, thankfully one that was big enough to hold their load.

"To your left, Robin." The boy looked and spotted it. Together the two took opposite sides of their rolling trashcan and began to walk it towards the larger one. Bruce tied the top of the bag shut and hauled it out. As Dick opened the large trashcan lid for him, the man tossed their trash inside. The lid shut with a snap. "Well, that's one duty done." Bruce smiled as he looked at the freshly cleaned sidewalk. This was much better; more like what he was used to back in their Gotham.

"What do you think we should do next, Batman?" Robin asked. Bruce considered it. They'd only heard one side of the story from Flash. They couldn't very well expect everyone to hold the same beliefs on what had happened to the world. If the two of them could speak to more people; learn more, perhaps they'd be able to work on their wider plan of helping this planet.

"raeppA!" The sudden sound of a woman's voice made Bruce turn back. A strange looking woman in revealing white and black clothing stood just behind him. Bruce startled at that, caught off guard as she reached down to take his wrist. "yawA!" For a moment the world went bright, an almost blinding white that made him reel back. Bruce opened his eyes and was shocked to find that he was no longer on manor grounds. Robin was gone. In his place stood a strange cluster of women, although two in particular shocked him even further. The purple and yellow armor; the finely made cat ears...

"Batgirl? Catwoman?" Bruce. He. He couldn't understand. He'd just been at the manor. Been with Dick. He looked around at the strange tech in the new room. Where was he now? How had they gotten here?

"Batman?" Batgirl sounded older. It was jarring to hear. "What're you wearing?"

"My costume," he told her. "What are you wearing?" Her strange new outfit reminded him of Nightwing, as if both were dressed for war. Yet that made no sense, why would-? He stopped. Really looked at the other women around him. What had Flash called this group again? "You're part of the Insurgency." The four women studied him in turn. He tried not to feel gentlemanly embarrassment at that.

"You're _not_ Batman." This new Batgirl murmured. As one the four crouched, ready for action. "Who are you? What've you done with Bruce?" How to explain...

"Please," Bruce began as he held his hands out to show that he had no weapons, "you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not a member of Superman's Regime."

"Liar." Bruce was surprised at how much younger this new Catwoman sounded. The young woman reached for him and wrapped a clawed glove around his neck. " _Where is he_?"

"I don't know." The man told her. "Robin and I aren't sure how we got to your world." Catwoman's delicate feature twisted in confusion.

"Our world? What're you talking about?"

"You don't have a Robin," the new Batgirl told him.

"My magic doesn't make mistakes." The black and white dressed woman spoke up. "This _is_ Bruce Wayne." She leaned forward to study him. "The Regime must have done something to him."

"Robin and I were held for questioning for a short while." Bruce told her. "We were released soon after they determined that I wasn't your Batman." Catwoman released him.

"You're right." She looked at the woman in the top hat. "One of them definitely messed with his mind. How do we undo it?"

"I doubt they used magical means to do this to him," the woman murmured.

"Torture." Batgirl said as her eyes narrowed.

"Bruce would never give in to that," the other woman to his left spoke up. His eyes caught on her bright red hair.

"They have Damian." Catwoman spat the stranger's name. "I bet he _jumped_ at the chance to hurt Bruce." Damian? Who was-? No. He would wonder that later. Bruce had to speak up. His ward was probably panicking by now, having been so suddenly left alone.

"Ma'am?" The woman in the top hat looked at him in surprise. "I need to return to the manor. I can't leave Robin alone."

"Bruce." Catwoman's voice went soothing; gentle. "You don't have a Robin any more. Damian joined Superman, remember?"

"I don't know anyone named Damian." He tried to stay polite. Dick needed him.

"You don't-?" Batgirl's expression darkened in anger. "Those monsters."

"Leave Damian to me," Catwoman muttered, her tone sharp.

"No." Batgirl replied. "This goes beyond what you have with Bruce. It's time that we had a _family_ discussion."

"Ooooh, 'family discussion!'" Bruce turned at the new voice and couldn't help the surprise he felt. Doctor Harleen Quinzel walked towards them, upright and lucid. The bright red and blue in her hair was a touch distracting, but the man couldn't stop himself from smiling at her. She hadn't sacrificed her sanity here? There was at least one good thing in this world, then. "I call being referee to that!"

"Doctor Quinzel!" He brushed past the other women and started towards her. To see her _speaking_!

"Aw, Batsy, you sound happy to see me!" She giggled at him as he approached. Bruce stopped when she flickered like static on a TV. "I'm-" Another woman's image briefly appeared over hers. One with disheveled blonde hair.

"AHA-"

"-py to se-"

"HAHA-"

"-o too-"

"Harleen!" Bruce lurched forward and went to his knees to catch the doctor. He realized with a sinking heart that he did know the woman in his arms. She thrashed as best she could in her straight jacket. Wild brown eyes darted around.

"HEE HEE HEE! A- HA HAHA HA!"

"Doctor Quinzel?" The man cradled her close so her thrashing wouldn't hurt her. "Harleen, can you hear me?" For a moment her wide eyes met his. There was no recognition.

"HA HA HAHAHA!"

"Harley?" The horrified question from behind him reminded Bruce that he wasn't alone. He shifted to look back at the other women. They all stared at Harleen with wide eyes, each posture tense in disbelief. Batgirl spoke again as she slowly approached the two of them. Harleen continued to laugh in his arms, completely unaware of her surroundings. "What happened to her?"

"I suspect that Doctor Quinzel, like Robin and me, is the newest victim of this strange planetary displacement." Bruce said. The older version of Commisioner Gordon's daughter looked from the still laughing Harleen to him and back again.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "You weren't lying."


End file.
